


The Lion Beast

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Funny, Gen, Hunting, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Boyz hunt a lion like creature that is terrorizing a nearby town. Dimo gets injured and Mama Gkika must patch him back up. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Beast

Maxim sniffed the air and strained his ears, searching for the source of the dread he felt. He scanned the woods, hoping whatever it was would show itself; he didn’t have to wait long.  
It was a giant lion like creature with a row of sharp spikes running down its back. Its gun metal grey fur was short and powerful muscles rippled under its skin. It lifted its massive head and roared, causing the ground under Maxim’s feet to shake. He growled and raised his sword in a useless gesture as Oggie flew out of a nearby tree and landed on the creature’s back, burying his pole axe in in it's tough hide. The creature let out a mighty roar that shook the ground under Maxim’s feet as he attempted to dislodge the Jagermonster on its back. Oggie leapt off before one of its massive paws could strike him; landing in a crouch next to Maxim.  
“Vhere is he?” Maxim hissed under his breath. He had his answer within a second of the beast fixing its hellish red eyes back on him.  
Dimo leapt out from behind the large boulder he’d hidden behind. He latched onto its throat with his teeth and claws, managing to cut the animal’s jugular. It swiped Dimo off with one great paw as it thrashed around in its death throes. Dimo hit the ground hard as the creature bled out and slumped down.  
Maxim fell to his knees in relief; the town was safe and they would get paid. People routinely used the wild Jagermonsters to hunt down and kill animals that threatened them or their property; they paid them good money to do it.  
“Goot job, bait,” Oggie laughed as he bent over to catch his breath after the adrenal rush had faded.  
Maxim glared at Oggie and swatted him as hard as he could on his backside.  
“Hoy! Dat hurt!” Oggie whined and rubbed his burning rear.  
Just then they heard an agonized moan. Maxim looked at their kill.  
“Vhat vas dat?”  
“Dimo!” Oggie shouted as he spotted their comrade.  
Dimo was lying curled up in a ball on the ground, moaning every so often.  
“Brodder, hyu hokay,” Oggie asked as he knelled down next to him.  
“Everytink hurts,” was Dimo’s response. Oggie looked up at Maxim who had come to stand beside him.  
“Go get Mama Gkika, hurry!”  
Maxim nodded and took off in the direction of the town.  
“Hyu’ll be hokay, brodder,” Oggie whispered, more to himself then to Dimo.  
“Shud up, Hy’ll be fine,” the surly monster protested. Oggie rolled his eyes.  
Within minutes Maxim was back with Mama Gkika and three of her girls; all three carrying medical supplies.  
“Vhat happened?” Mama Gkika looked sternly at Dimo.  
Dimo grunted and Oggie supplied the necessary details, “Ve vas huntink dat monster” he pointed at the dead lionlike thing “und Dimo keeled it; but he didn’t get out of de vay in time und de monster svatted him off.”  
Mama Gkika nodded and crouched down next to Dimo. He rolled one yellow eye in her direction. She snorted and set to work checking him over.  
“Uncurl, hyu are not pillbug.” She poked him with one clawed finger.  
He moaned and straightened out, rolling onto his back. Mama Gkika went over him with a fine toothed comb, checking every part she could get her hands on. Noting where her ministrations elicited growls. She sat back and turned to Oggie and Dimo.  
“A gash on hiz chest,” pointing at the blood seeping through his vest “sometink wrong vit his right leg und a dislocated left shoulder.”  
She turned to her helpers, “Monica, Alice und Gretel, bring everytink hyu got und start putting together de stretcher. Ve must carry dis eediot back vith us.”  
Dimo gave her the finger. She grinned and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “If hyu do not behave Hy vill tell dem to put a cold thermometer vere hyu do not vant it und it vill be dere a long time, understood? So be a goot boy.” She sat back and grinned at him devilishly. He bared his teeth and pouted.  
Once the girls had secured his arm to his chest, immobilized his leg and given him something for the pain, Mama Gkika told them to take him back to the bar.  
“Drop him a few timez, it vill help his behavior,” she called after them. She turned to the other two, “Oggie und Maxim, take hyour kill into to town and come see once hyur done. He should be fixed up by den, if Hy don’t keel him first.” Both nodded wide eyed, knowing how difficult Dimo could be when injured.  
Exhausted and covered in blood, Maxim and Oggie, carrying the animal’s pelt, went to Mama Gkika’s; Oggie praying that Dimo was still alive. They spotted Mama at the bar and quickly went over.  
“Iz he hokay?” Oggie asked timidly.  
She finished scrubbing a stain on the bar and looked up, “Of course he iz, Hy vuoldn’t really keel him; Not yet anyvay. “ “Come, hy vill take hyu to him.”  
She took them down a hallway that would make people think they where going to a storeroom, not a hospital; an intentional illusion. She knocked on a door before entering, “Dimo, hyu hafe visitors,” she called out. 

Dimo groggily smiled at them as they entered.  
“Hy’ve put hiz shoulder pack in und have stitched up hiz chest. De leg iz just badly bruised no break. “ Mama explained with arms crossed. “He has had a lot of pain medicine, Hy vould not be here speaking to hyu if hy had tried to fix that arm without him sedated.”  
Oggie noticed her dress had been torn and that a large stick rested in a corner; Dimo also sported a new black eye. Maxim rolled his eyes. Mama saw their reactions.  
“He vas easy compared to odders, Hy have dented a cast iron pan on de head of a Jagerkin vith a broken leg before. He stopped after one blow” She beamed proudly, Dimo flinched.  
“Vhen can he leave, Mama?” Oggie had walked over and was running the fingers of one hand through Dimo’s hair. Dimo looked ready to start purring.  
“Tommorow, hy von’t to moniter him for avhile; just to be sure he didn’t damage dat little seasame seed sized brain of his.”  
Oggie and Maxim had to pin Dimo to the bed for Mama Gkika’s safety.


End file.
